Refueling containers come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Current refueling containers have many typical traits in common such as a container for retaining the fuel, a nozzle, and an integrated handle. Some refueling containers have the ability to control the flow of fuel but require the user to release the control in a timely fashion to prevent overfilling. Additionally, the refueling tank sizes commonly hold 2-5 gallons of fuel. A PWC, ATV, or UTV may hold anywhere from 5 gallons of fuel to 25 gallons with the more common range to be between 7-15 gallons. Currently, there are some no-spill systems that use a button on a small container that allow a user to fill up the small fuel tank on a lawn mower, but this type of system would require multiple fuel containers in a single setting to refuel a PWC, ATV, or UTV just once thereby increasing the possibility of a spill and environmental contamination. Additionally, manipulating a small button on a “no-spill” container of a size sufficient to fill a PWC, ATV, or UTV would be difficult in its current configuration due to the size and weight of the fuel and would likely result in a spill and environmental contamination.